


Experiment

by verzisphere



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Feeding, Inflation, M/M, Masturbation, Stuffing, Xenobiology, slight weight gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verzisphere/pseuds/verzisphere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Karkat are in an established matespritship and things are going along quite swimmingly... the only problem is that it took quite a lot of effort and time for Karkat to get off due to biological differences. Karkat overeats on one occasion and discovers something that may help with his predicament.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> How do people title fics???
> 
> Anyway, this fic is more or less an quick exploration into some shared kinks I have with another person I've had the pleasure of talking with the past few days, so don't expect much besides strange alien biology and weird porn involving stuffing and inflation kinks. :P
> 
> I plan a second chapter, but who knows when that will get done. *flies off*

“John, fuck, don’t stop, don’t stop, oh _god_!” you pleaded, panting and clutching at his hair. You were so close, so very close, and he knew it. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll get you there.” He chuckled briefly against your neck before continuing to nibble and suck along your jaw line. His hand squeezed your crimson bulge in a slow rhythm, and his bare thigh pressed harder between your spread legs and against the entrance of your nook, waves of heat just rolling off of you because you were _just so close_. You could just _feel_ how full your genetic production bladder was, and the feeling whenever John pressed against the slight swell of your lower belly was sending shocks of pleasure to your extremities and beyond.

He moved over you to kiss you on the lips, his tongue pushing passed them and muffling the slew of needy sounds you couldn’t keep from escaping. Your hips rolled against his thigh, now slick with pink translucent fluid, just trying to get that last bit of friction you needed to send you over the edge. With a final squeeze, you whined into his mouth, your bulge pulsing and swelling against his hand. Knowing full well what that meant, he helped lift you to a more upright position, your entire being trembling, about to explode from everything built up from the last few hours.

John made sure everything was in position before his hand returned to the base of your bulge, squeezing as much as the stiffening appendage allowed before pressing two fingers into your nook, curving at just the right angle and pressing into your globes. That finally did it.

You gasped sharply, your back arching and your body pressing against his as all the muscles in your lower body _clenched_. John’s hand continually stroked and applied pressure to your throbbing bulge as you moaned through your orgasm, every pleasurable spasm joined by the sound of liquid hitting plastic.

When everything calmed enough for you to see clearly, you slumped against the bed’s headboard, completely exhausted. You looked down and saw the plastic pail between your legs half full with bright red material. Your matesprit moved the receptacle off to the side of the bed, out of sight, so you could slide down completely and cuddle against him.

“See? I always get you there,” he said, pecking you on the lips. He pulled the sheets to cover the both of you and pulled you closer to his body. You both lied there, basking in each other’s afterglow (though his was probably almost done) until you eventually dozed off.

===========

“So how long did it take that time?” you asked, eyes flicking up from the novel you were reading.

“What? You mean last night?” John replied without looking at you. He bent down to open the oven, pulling out the large pan of meatloaf while also giving you a prime view of his ass (those pants were doing him _all the favors_ ). He stood straight with the steaming loaf in his mitted hands, and walked with a contemplative expression to the small dining table where you were sitting.

“Maybe three and a half hours?” he finally said, not quite sure of the answer himself.

“Ugh, that’s so damn long,” you griped, turning a page in your book.

“I don’t mind. I came like, three times,” he chuckled.

“Well, I wish I could say the same!”

That’s how it was every time. Being an interspecies couple had its downs. As a human, John lacked the pheromones that helped speed up the process and he didn’t produce enough genetic material to fill your inner chamber to get that extra stimulation, so it always took obscenely long amounts of time to get off. Because of this, you two could never have “quickies” like normal single-species couples, and you’re forced to resort to all-nighters in order to achieve satisfaction for everyone involved (read: you). 

Initially, you didn’t really have a problem with that. The amount of intimacy and the closeness you could achieve with John was beyond wonderful, and you appreciated every moment of it, even if you only orgasm once to his three. He actually finished four times one night! That is fucking unacceptable and really not fair. It was also pretty tiring, too.

What really made the set up frustration was that you were both busy pretty often. There were classes to take and jobs that were needed to pay for this apartment. Requiring an all-nighter just to get off with your matesprit pretty much meant that you didn’t get off very often at all.

The sad thing was that there wasn’t much you could do about it, so you just had to deal.

John placed the meatloaf in front of you and went back to go get the pot of mashed potatoes. You couldn’t help but close your eyes and grin when the aroma wafted into your nostrils. He knew it was your favorite, especially when he slathered that delicious red sauce all over it. You can tell he knew because after you expressed how enamored you were with it, he made bigger portions whenever he made it.

It seemed like there was a _lot_ more than usual this evening.

“That’s a lot of loaf,” you commented.

“Heh, yeah. I made extra because tomorrow is going to be pretty busy and I won’t have time to cook,” he began, taking off his oven mitts. “I agreed to take my Nanna to her appointment in the morning, then she has some errands that she needs help doing and yeah… it’s going to take all day, I’m sure! You want to come along?”

“Uh, I think I’ll pass,” you replied, putting a generous portion of meatloaf on your plate.

He sat down across from you. “Aw, you suck! But I figured you didn’t want to go, hence why you’ll have leftovers for tomorrow! I could always get takeout for myself when I’m out with Nanna.”

You heard about half of what he said because the delicious medley in your mouth was pretty much garnering all of your attention. He was still talking, probably going on about what something his dimwitted classmates or co-workers did that he found funny. He knew better than to try to have a conversation with you while you were eating, so it isn’t your fault if he gets upset once he realizes you weren’t listening.

In moments, your first plate was cleaned and you were already going in for seconds. God damn, you loved his meatloaf. It was savory and tender and Dave hated it for some unknown reason, and that gave it even more points in your book.

You made quick work of plate number two, and, after a satisfied sigh, you went in for a third serving. You were no longer hungry, but it was just too good to not indulge yourself.

“Aren’t you gonna save some for tomorrow?” John asked in between bites.

You gestured at the pan. “Do you not see how much loaf is here? This is a venerable motherload of loaf. I can eat another plate after this one and _still_ have loaf left.”

“Hehe, I did go a little overboard,” he admitted. “Just don’t eat yourself sick.” You ignored him, busying yourself with some mashed potatoes because what are you, three sweeps old? 

John eventually finished and tidied up the kitchen, leaving you alone with the meatloaf. He offered to put it away for tomorrow, but you told him you weren't done with it yet. You could tell John didn’t quite believe you, but in the end he simply shrugged and retired to the bedroom. He said he had some homework to get done and he wanted to get it out of the way since putting it off until tomorrow would just result in a sleepless disaster.

Something drove you to fill your plate a fourth time, eating it slowly and reveling in its taste. You’ve entered unknown territory, eating notably more than you ever do. It wasn’t until this serving was finished that you felt the consequences of your greediness.

The feeling of being overfull suddenly became apparent, but you found that it wasn’t all that unpleasant. You slumped in your seat, bringing both hands to your bloated midsection and belching heartily. Looking down, you saw how much it was pushing against your shirt, and your pants were starting to feel a little tight. You considered unbuttoning them, but the full feeling seemed to be spreading throughout your body and was making you lazy. You felt so sated and warm; It was wonderful.

It made you think if you should always eat this much (maybe before bed because you could totally fall asleep feeling like this). 

Looking at the pan of meatloaf, you thought about how you should probably put it away for tomorrow, but you really didn’t feel like it. There was less than half left, so maybe you could just finish it off? You could just order take out tomorrow. Maybe some pizza.

You rubbed your stomach, assessing whether or not you could actually fit the rest of the meatloaf in there. There were enough slices for maybe two more plates or servings, so you considered the odds of making yourself sick. You weren’t too confident until another quiet burp made its way up your protein chute. You felt a little less full after that one, so you figured why the hell not?

Sitting up in your chair, you slid the pan closer to you and stuck your fork into a slice of loaf. After a bit of sliding it around to pick up some delicious sauce, it made its way to your maw. Your currently full state didn’t make it taste any less delicious, so you continued, slowly, but surely, whittling away at the meatloaf.

It wasn’t until you finished that you realized that this was a very bad decision…

You leaned back in the chair, groaning because, fuck, your stomach felt ready to split open. Your hand traveled underneath your shirt to rub your roiling stomach. It was tight and round and it hurt so much… Yet, it _still_ felt really good, as strange as it sounded. Shifting in your seat, you carefully leaned forward to undo the button of your pants, because it was starting to dig into your waist.

When you finally got the damned thing unfastened, you sighed in relief. However, shortly afterward, you felt a sudden surge of heat when the contents of your stomach migrated downward due to no longer being held up by the tightness of your pants.

“W-whoa, what the-“

The weight of your stomach started feeling more pronounced, and it sent tingles of pleasure to your nether regions. Was that normal?

You sat there, knitting your brow in wonderment and absent-mindedly rubbing your stomach as you tried to figure why the hell you were suddenly feeling so _aroused_. Your face was beginning to heat up, and your breathing quickened just ever so slightly. If this kept up, your bulge just might-

Oh fuck, there it went.

You shuddered as you felt the sensitive skin of your bulge brush against the fabric of your underwear, and the heat in your nethers continued to escalate until you felt your nook begin to moisten. You couldn’t get yourself to calm down, so you panicked. Ignoring the fact that you were horribly full, you got to your feet and rushed to the bathroom. The gods of fortune must’ve been smiling upon you because John was just now exiting. You rushed past him and locked the door behind you.

“Karkat, buddy, you okay?” he asked from the otherside.

“I’m fine,” you managed to say, slumping with your back against the door. You were panting and just so turned on, and you didn’t know how long you could keep your voice steady.

“I hope you didn’t eat too much and get sick,” he said. “I told you about eating too much, bro!”

“Dammit, John, I didn’t make myself sick!” you yelled.

“Well, alright, then. I’m heading to bed now, so I’ll see you when you come out.”

You didn’t answer, feeling that whatever you tried to say would only come out as a needy moan. Your bulge was fully extended at this point, squirming within the confines of your briefs, and your nook was starting to dampen them. Everything was just feeling _so good_ but you just could not figure out _why_. You’re going to reach the point where your genetic bladder would start producing material at this rate. 

Then it hit you.

It wasn’t until you thought about that organ that it occurred to you that your overstuffed stomach must’ve been pressing heavily against your inner chamber. Your panic died down and was quickly replaced by intrigue. One of the main reasons it took so long for you to achieve orgasm, besides the lack of pheromones, was the fact that John couldn’t fill your inner chamber enough to trigger those specific nerves.

Now you definitely had to try something.

Placing a hand under the bottom curve of your belly, you stood up and stepped out of your pants and underwear, trying to angle your body so that less weight was pressing downward while you quickly removed your shirt and made your way to the bath tub. You lowered yourself into it and leaned back against the cold side, eying how your full belly stuck up from the rest of your naked body. It dawned on you that you were looking pretty fucking huge right now.

With a deep relaxing breath, you lowered a hand to your crotch to tangle with your squirming bulge. You spent several moments just squeezing it gently before lowering it further to your dripping nook. You pressed a couple fingers past your seed flap, dousing them in lubrication before sliding your hand back up to your bulge.

You sighed contently, spreading your legs a little further as you tended to yourself and using your other hand to slowly rub your distended tummy. It still rumbled in protest, angry that it was stuffed with all of that meatloaf, but it still felt nice, being so full.

Then something happened that made you moan in pleasure. Your stomach throbbed as you felt your genetic bladder fill itself. Fuck, this was going to be interesting.

You stilled the hand that was rubbing your belly, but continued the ministrations to your nook and bulge. Every squeeze of your bulge and every press against the walls of your nook led to more genetic material inflating the bladder. You could almost _feel_ your belly swell underneath your palm. In fact, you think it was!

“Oh man, oh fuck,” you moaned as quietly as possible, feeling your stomach get tighter and tighter with each passing second. Your genetic bladder was fighting for room in your full gut, and the only thing it was accomplishing was adding _more_ stimulation to your inner chamber. Your nerves were burning with arousal, and it only made the bladder inflate quicker. Everything was feeling so _tight_ that you started to think this was going to result with you either exploding or having the strangest orgasm of your life.

You muffled a cry with your hand when your bulge swelled with your mutant blood, straightening in your palm. Before long, you were spilling all over yourself. Each contraction forced a gush of material out of your bulge and onto your stomach, and the sensation from the release of pressure was simply the best feeling.

When you could catch your breath, you looked down, unable to believe that you reached this point so quickly. Your head lolled backwards against the side of the tub, still panting heavily, and you smiled triumphantly because yes, you could definitely use this new information to your advantage.

But first, you needed an ablution… and maybe an antacid.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part went in another direction when I was writing it, so I'm going to have to add a couple more tags to the fic! Those tags include: **Feeding, Slight Weight Gain**

Fucking Finally! This week was over and you had a weekend of downtime! That translated to two and a quarter days of laying around the apartment in various stages of indecency and a schedule filled top to bottom with nothing but repeated lines of “general fucking around,” hopefully with an emphasis on fucking, because Karkat’s schedule (as far as you knew) was also totally free. 

You haven’t had time for moments of prolonged intimacy in the last few weeks, so you were really itching for some heavy petting and other fun stuff with your troll boyfriend. You were actually feeling a bit guilty about not being able to spend time with Karkat. School, work, and other so called “adult” responsibilities just took _all_ of your god damn time. Bluh… 

It had been a few weeks since the last time you guys fucked, but he was strangely chill. You expected him to be all sexually frustrated with the situation, but you guess you all did some growing the past few years. Either that, or he was eating his frustrations away, because he was _definitely_ growing in at least one direction. You’d come home and see pizza boxes and other remnants of fast food in large amounts in the trash and you didn’t think too much of it until it started looking like he was sporting a bit of belly. Not much, but definitely enough to enjoy yourself by randomly pinching his middle, hehe. Plus, it was kinda cute!

But in either case, the first thing you wanted to do when you got home was tackle your boyfriend and initiate super sexy times without anything resembling an end time in mind.

When you pulled to a stop at a red light, your ear piece alerted you to an incoming call. Looking at your phone in its holster, you saw it was Karkat. Wonder what he wanted?

“Hel-lo?” you answered in your usual way, emphasizing the second syllable.

“Hey, John, are you on the way home?”

“Yup! I’m about halfway. What’s up?”

“I ordered pizza for pick up, so can you go handle that?”

“Sure thing!” you said. That was fortunate, because you really didn’t feel like cooking tonight. “Did you get pineapple again?”

“Yeah.” That’s what you thought. It’s your shared favorite of pizza topping! “I also got a meatlover’s and a plain pepperoni.”

“Wow, how big are these pizzas?”

“Large, of course,” he said matter-of-factly.

“That’s a lot of pizza!”

“Yeah, I know, but I got something in mind.”

“What could you be planning with a shit ton of pizza?”

“You’ll see whenever the fuck you get home. It’s… an experiment.” With that, he hung up, leaving you confused because what the hell kind of experiment was he conducting?

The light turned green and made your way towards the pizza place. Hopefully it wasn’t something weird.

 

===========

 

“Karkat, my love, I’m hooooome!” you sang whimsically, your voice filling your small apartment as you opened the door. You saw Karkat coming in from your room with the last bit of a sub sandwich in his hand.

“Sweet! Bring them into the room!” he said somewhat excitedly, using his free hand to signal you over. He popped the last bit of the sandwich into his mouth before returning from whence he came. You bent down, balancing the three pizza boxes on one palm while you picked up the free 2-liter Pepsi you had to put down in order to open the door, wondering why he ordered pizzas if he was just going to eat a sandwich (whether it was a foot long or a 6 inch, you couldn’t know). You were also still wondering what he had in mind with all of this pizza.

 

==========

 

Okay, so he’s eating the pizza. Not a big surprise.

You both sat on the floor at the foot of your bed, watching Troll Tyler Perry’s _The Family That Culls Together_. It was a dramatic story detailing the tumultuous interactions between the descendants of two older trolls whose moirallegiance transcended the hemospectrum, and all of the bullshit their dumb progeny started. It wasn’t bad, really, so you didn’t mind that Karkat liked to watch it almost as much as you liked to watch Con Air.

However, you weren’t paying too much attention to the movie. You were more focused on your boyfriend’s slow work on that pizza. You already had your usual 3 slices of pineapple, so you left everything else to Karkat. He was already almost done with that one, picking up the slice and slowing bringing it to his mouth.

His capacity has clearly increased alongside his appetite, and it definitely showed! Your eyes trailed down his body, taking in the very subtle curves that he’d acquired in the last few weeks. They were very fitting, as slight as they were, but the one thing that _wasn’t_ looking so slight was his stomach. After over half a pizza, it was looking much more pronounced against his favorite t-shirt, which had been looking tighter on him even _before_ the influx of food. His stomach looked just as big as it did when he pigged out on your meatloaf a while back! And he had eaten a lot more that time, too.

You continued facing towards the television, your eyes glancing over to your boyfriend as he started on the pepperoni pizza and continued eating. He didn’t show any sign of slowing, and your first thought was that he was going to eat himself into a food coma before you could start getting “intimate.” 

That simply would not do! So you decided to forget completely about the movie and move in on your boyfriend. You scooted closer to him and leaned in. He turned his head when he noticed the closing distance, and you were able to kiss him on the lips just as he swallowed that last bit of pizza. He didn’t initially object, closing his eyes and kissing back. The two of you swapped spit long enough for you to taste pepperoni before he pushed you away gently.

“Hold on, not yet” he said with the hint of an apology. 

“What’s wrong? It’s been a while since we… you know.” You scooted even closer and nuzzled into his shoulder. You were really trying not to just jump his bones. “Plus, you’re probably feeling a little backed up since it’s been a while,” you said, placing a hand on his lower belly.

“No, I’m not backed up at all.” He sounded surprisingly proud of that. Before a whole slew of intrusive thoughts went through your mind, he continued, “I figured out something that can fix my, uh, problem.”

“You mean the fact that it takes you forever to finish?” He nodded, and you were instantly intrigued. “What did you find out?”

He put down the slice of pizza and turned toward you, sitting on his heels and looking both nervous and serious. “Okay, hear me out, because it’s a little strange. You know how you can’t fill my inner chamber enough for that necessary bit of stimulation?”

“Yeeeeaaaah?”

“Well, I found out that if I eat a lot, all of the food sorta presses down on it,” he explained, motioning to his stomach, “and it really fucking helps!”

“Really?”

“Yeah! I was totally able to get myself off in like, ten minutes when I’m stuffed full, and I did it several times in the past few weeks.”

Aha! “That explains a lot!” you said with a grin, “like all of the fast food bags I see in the garbage and why you’re getting so pudgy!” you rubbed his belly for emphasis and he blushed.

“That… I didn’t really foresee.”

“It’s nice, though! Makes you more cuddly.”

He rolled his eyes at your comment and turned back to his pizza. “So yeah, we’re still going fuck, I just need to fill myself up first.”

You watched him take a bite, your eyes glancing over to the two pizzas yet to be eaten. “Don’t you ever make yourself sick? Just _thinking_ about you eating all of this is giving me a stomach ache!”

He followed your gaze to the pizzas. “I’ve almost made myself ill a couple times, but my stomach stretched quite a bit since I started experimenting.”

You giggled. “I’ll say!”

“Oh, shut up!” He turned his attention back to the movie and continued stuffing his face. 

You just watched, thinking about everything he said, and quite frankly, you weren’t too sure what to think about it! Doing this on a regular basis could mess with his health, and possibly hurt financially because yeah, you can easily imagine the costs for food if you were going to stuff your matesprit silly every time you wanted to get him off (which was all the time, so you see the problem clear as day!).

But on the other hand, you wouldn’t mind having more opportunities to bone your matesprit without scheduling all-nighters, and the idea that you could make him shudder in pleasure, screaming your name as every muscle in his body clenches during his amazing releases on a more regular basis and maybe even _several times in one session!?_

Ah, damn. Now you’re getting hard.

Karkat must’ve noticed your face looking funny during the little thought tornado going around in your head, and he paused. “Hey, I mean, if this is too weird for you, we can just do what we normally do,” he offered.

“Huh? No, it’s not that!” you said, waving your palms at him. “It’s… something new and interesting, so we can totally try it!”

His face brightened at your words and he bit into his pizza slice with a bit more enthusiasm. You decided to resign yourself to watching as he moved from pizza slice to pizza slice at a seemingly practiced pace. He _has_ done this several times before, he said…

Eventually, he finished the pepperoni and swallowed the last of the Pepsi in his glass. He stretched before moving onto the meat lover’s, and you could see the effect the pizza had on his stomach by the way his shirt rid up, and stayed up. He wasn’t kidding when he said he stretched his stomach out! It looked pretty full, all round and protruding in front of him. You sorta wanted to reach over and rub it… and maybe feed him the rest of the pizza to feel just how big it can get.

Wow, that was an interesting series of thoughts.

After swallowing the first meaty slice, he grunted in slight discomfort before reaching down and undoing his pants. You were taken by surprise when his belly swelled out a little further, and you couldn’t quite describe how you felt about it.

Karkat didn’t immediately return to eating pizza. He instead slumped down a bit against the bed, rubbing his stomach and exposing generous amounts of gray flesh that looked pretty delectable right now. He let loose a particularly long belch that stopped your staring.

“Getting full?”

He hummed, still rubbing his belly “Hmm, not yet.”

“Wow,” you whispered. This was pretty impressive! “Karkat? Do you think I can… maybe help?”

He gave you an incredulous look. “Help how?”

Your face grew unbearably hot. “Maybe feed you the rest of the pizza?”

“I… guess?”

At his answer, you moved a little too enthusiastically to his side, reaching over him to get to the pizza. Your arm brushed against his full belly, and the slight contact made you want to just touch him all over.

You held the slice up to him. “Ready?” He nodded and you brought the pizza in so he could take a bite. You watched as he chewed slowly, his lips covered in pizza grease. He swallowed, and you placed a hand on his belly. It was warm and you sensed that it was getting pretty full, even though some of his newfound softness could still be felt. You pressed down on it gently, causing Karkat to burp again.

“Hey, careful,” he warned, though it lacked any venom or disapproval.

“Heh, sorry!” When he swallowed the last of the slice, you leaned in and pecked him on the lips, earning a slight smile from him. This was kinda nice!

This continued for the next fifteen or so minutes, the movie now completely ignored in favor of feeding your boyfriend pizza. It felt like each slice made his belly bloat out just a little further against your hand as you rubbed slow circles into the tightening skin. Karkat was definitely enjoying this, judging from the look of his face. You took a short break so he could remove his pants, and when he sat back down, you moved so you were sitting between his legs. The new position allowed you to place a hand on both sides of his belly. He was definitely feeling pretty big! Your ministrations continued, hands moving up his shirt and scouring gray skin, eliciting erotic moans of pleasure from the troll that were just _doing things_ to you.

“Phew, you ready to go now?” you asked, feeling a little hot under the collar, and a couple other places. He rubbed the underside of his belly for a quiet second.

“One more maybe.”

“It looks like you’re ready to pop!”

“No, it’s fine. I’m not full enough.”

You simply nodded and went for one of the four remaining slices, and fed it to him slowly. He swallowed the last of it, and groaned audibly.

“Ah, fuck…”

“You okay?” you asked, worry lacing your features.

“Y-yeah, I’m ready though.”

You agreed, because he was feeling warm, and was already giving off that scent of arousal that you liked so much. It was the thing you lacked that jumpstarted the material production, but you grew to love it whenever you were intimate with him. He rose to his feet with a little difficulty, and you could see movement in his briefs when he sat on the edge of the bed and opened his legs. Oh yeah, he was definitely turned on.

You took the opportunity to strip down yourself, a pitched tent already in your boxers. You gingerly maneuvered yourself over him, and he placed a hand against your cheek, guiding your face to his as you kissed. His lips were moist and hot against your own, and they prompted you to lean further, slowly getting Karkat on his back so you could settle between his legs. You were already beginning to get lost in the feel and heat of your matesprit when you let your weight fall on him… a little too much weight. 

He groaned, and suddenly burped right in your face.

“Whoa, gross, dude!” you said, fanning the air.

“Shit, sorry! In case you forgot, I’m stuffed to the metaphorical gills here,” Karkat stated, gesturing towards his swollen tummy. It was kind of your fault, so you just smiled and leaned back down to kiss him again, this time being aware of how much weight you put on him.

You eventually got your bodies to fit together in a way that wouldn’t elicit any unexpected eructations, supporting most of your weight with one of your elbows, and fuck, you were hard as a rock right now. Your hips were already grinding against his, your member rubbing against his nook and causing its slickening emissions to dampen the two layers of fabric separating them. Your hand trailed down his soft sides to his waistband, dipping under it and getting a good feel of his ass. It was feeling pretty plush down there, and you smiled into the current kiss.

All remaining clothes were quickly removed and it was strictly skin on skin. His bulge managed to curl around the base of your member, and you figured it was time to head on in. You easily pressed into his nook, earning a groan of pleasure from Karkat. Your thrusts quickly found a rhythm with the movement of his hips, the air filled with both of your scents and the sounds that the two of you couldn’t hold back.

Your pace quickened, and you buried your face against the crook of his neck as you rammed into him, pretty much forgetting that he was ridiculously full, because god damn he felt so good. You barely noticed how he quivered with each movement, his voice raising in a way that usually doesn’t occur until at least two and half hours into a session.

The grip of both his arms and legs tightened around you as he moaned your name, and it suddenly felt like he was pushing up against you! You looked down, thinking that his stomach must’ve grown in size, but thought nothing of it because you were too far gone for such small details. His belly continued to push against you, like it was inflating with every thrust, but you paid it no mind.

“Fuck fuck fuck, John, fuuuuck,” Karkat moaned, his voice echoing throughout the room and getting louder with every expletive. It was urgent, needy, and maybe just a little distressed, and that made it that much hotter. You didn’t even notice that his bulge stopped thrashing between your bellies until one final movement of your hips had something hot spilling in between you in copious amounts. However, that was also barely noticed, because Karkat’s nook clenched wonderfully around your dick and had you releasing into him, your mind going blank from pleasure.

When you finally started coming down, you could still feel Karkat’s nook undulate around you as the final throes of his orgasm dwindled down and the final spurts of material landed on his stomach.

“Oh… oh wow,” you said, completely flabbergasted. There was red _everywhere_. “You weren’t kidding! You came _really_ quick!”

He took a deep breath and craned his neck to look at the damage. “Oh god…” He let his head fall backward and covered his eyes with an arm. “That one was a…” he panted, “little unexpected…”

“Haha, yeah. We didn’t have time to get the bucket or anything!” You placed your hands on Karkat’s red-splattered belly, rubbing slow circles (and other shapes) into the mess and earning content purring sounds from him. He was looking _very_ satisfied right about now. “Still up for an all-nighter after a quick rinse?” And maybe a quick change of sheets.

“Fuck yes. I’m going to be hella full all night, so it would a waste not to abuse this,” he said, slapping the side of his full stomach.

“Well alright then!” you responded cheerfully.

This was going to be a fun night… and there was still some pizza left, too!


End file.
